JNPR: This Will Be The Day
by Xenovia77
Summary: Role Swap au. With war and disaster on the horizon, a team of four great students must rise up to save Remnant. Well, three students and Jaune. Thinking about it, perhaps Headmaster Qrow picked the wrong leader for this team.
1. Pink

_Okay so I've seen lots of fanfictions where a couple of characters are swapped with eachother to see how it affects the oversll plot and I've loved them. So I thought 'why not write a story where literally everyone has swapped roles or destinies'  
So here we are, with Team JNPR as the lead team. Just go with it._

I'm gonna start this off with little prologues based off of the trailers, finishing with Pyrrha's as her's should lead into the first proper chapter.

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with RWBY or RoosterTeeth_**

 ** _Prologue 1: Pink_**

 _"_ _Only one thing that you can see and hear that is beautiful and frightening at the same time, and that is a thunder storm."_

The door of the shop creaked open, disrupting the silence that had settled. Her frilly skirt and armour seemed unsuitable for the area, as did her overly happy smile. Several sneers were given to the girl as she strode by gleefully, waving to the owner. She waited until he'd finished talking to a tall military dressed man before bounding over. The shopkeeper spoke calmly, hoping she herself would settle. As the man spoke she bounced on her heels.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book trade, home of every book under the sun." He watched her, his eyes settling on the large container placed against her hip. He smiled warmly "Okay first things first, miss. You can't bring that in here." She looked towards it sadly, putting a hand against it.

"Why not?"

"No weapons." He nodded his head towards a sign behind him and clicked his tongue. The girl looked round the store, noticing some teenagers stood in the back.

"How come he's allowed then?" She pointed to one of the boys, currently leafing through a book on combat, a mace swinging in his other hand. The shopkeeper shook his head and muttered something about the him. He looked up to face the girl, recognising the inquisitive look.

"Well I can assume from the bullets that you aren't here to buy a diary. Who are you?" The girl pointed to her chest with her thumb and announced proudly.

"I'm Nora, and I'm looking for a friend of mine." Tukson folded his arms, it obviously wasn't the kind of answer he'd expected.

"Not sure I'll be able to help you much, considering this is a book shop, but I'll try. What's he look like?" Nora continually jumped from one foot to the other.

"Okay well, He's about this big" she reached high above hr head to show the height, going up on her toes. "and he has black hair. In a ponytail." She gestured along her shoulder, as if to give the impression of a ponytail hanging there. Tukson raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a very specific description. Do you have a picture of him?"

"Wha- Oh yeah!" She hit herself on the side of the head "Duh that'd make more sense." She pulled a small book out from her pocket, flipping to the right page. She held it up to him "It's not very recent, it's been a long time since we were together." her eyes suddenly bulged "Not in that way, we weren't together-together." He looked at it intensely before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I don't recognise him, good luck finding him though." He clapped hi hands together "Now, if that's all-"

"Aaaactually, I've got another thing to show you." She smiled, moving forwards in the notebook. She held the book up once more. "I'm pretty sure you know that one." She looked at the photo for a moment "This one's less of a friend, more of a friend-of a friend- of a teacher. And also probably not very friendly" She pointed to a picture of a woman in a mask, Tukson's eyes widened. He looked up quickly.

"Never seen her before in my life." Nora placed her hands on his desk and leant forwards, smiling.

"Come on! As if you don't know her, look at your face." She cupped her chin with her hands. "I just need some help."

"I swear I don't know anything, now look, you're causing a disruption." He pointed to the exit. "I'm gonna need to ask you to leave." Nora began to move her hand round to her back, detaching her weapon from her belt. Seeing this, Tukson yelled out. "CARDIN, RUSSEL." A kid brandishing several daggers came out from behind one of the bookshelves, and the other boy brandished his mace menacingly. In one quick motion Nora opened her canister into a full hammer.

"Awww, you seemed so nice before." As the two charged at her she swung Magnhild at them, causing both of them to leap back. Cardin ducked underneath her weapon, launching towards her legs with his own. Nora sidestepped casually, waving as he skidded and collided with a large shelf. "Who's next?" she asked cheerfully. Russel stabbed his daggers towards her face, trying to catch her off guard, Nora dodged quickly, laughing as his dagger jammed into the wall behind her.

"The things I have to deal with…." There was a growl from Tukson as he leapt up from behind the desk, fingernails sharpening into claws.

"A kitty?" Nora put a foot back to improve her stance. She brought one hand to her face to gush "Oh that's so CUTE!" she cheered as she launched several of her weapon's pink explosives at him, sending him recoiling back into the desk. By this point, Russel and Cardin had managed to regain themselves, moving to stand alongside Tukson. As the three approached, Nora used Magnhild to propel herself slightly into the air, bringing her to rest opposite the three of them. As she repositioned her hands, she could see the building fear in their expressions. Magnhild came sweeping across the room, slamming into the three of them and sending them crashing through the windows at the front of the shop. She watched as the three sat there complaining and, realising that searching here for more information would solve nothing, left the shop, skipping along and ignoring the crowd that was beginning to form.

 _So yeah basically I'm keeping (pretty much all of) the backstories the same as canon. This story will cover the timeframe of Volume 1 and the second prologue section should be up soon._


	2. Green

_Thank you to everyone who's favourited and followed the story so far, it's great to see that there are people interested in this story!_

 **Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

 **Prologue 2: Green**

 _"_ _When a question has no correct answer, there is only one honest response._

 _The grey area between yes and no._

 _Silence."_

The water on the lake rippled subtly, the early morning sun reflecting. The young man reached down and plucked a flower that rested on the surface. He examined it, running a finger along the petals. He heard the distinct voice of his partner behind him.

"The trains about to leave." The woman came to a halt She brushed her hair behind her ear as the other spoke, not looking up.

"We don't have to do this." He held out the flower in his hand. She barely looked, turning her attention instead to the tracks as she heard the distant clank of the approaching vehicle. She leant back and ran her hand over his head, giving a small glance towards the flower.

"Charming." She pulled her blades out from her belt and knelt down to his level. "We need to prepare ourselves." The woman, Cinder, leapt towards a tree by the side of the tracks, using her weapon to pull herself up into the branches, she then extended a hand to pull him up. The man reluctantly took his twin pistols and positioned himself. The train came barrelling past within moments, the two jumped from the tree and landed atop, jamming their weapons into the roof.

"Largest compartment. They need room for the containers." He stated, moving towards the hatch. The woman smirked, raising her eyebrows sarcastically.

"I never would have guessed." Cinder walked towards him, pressing her hand against his chin and raising his eyes to meet hers. "What would I do without you, Ren?" she asked in mock adoration. He pulled his face away from her grip, she pouted before helping him to pull the latch off and climb into the compartment. The walls were stacked to the top with boxes all bearing the Goodwitch symbol. Nothing could be heard but the sound of Cinder removing the lid from one that sat on the floor "It's almost quiet as you down here." As she spoke, there were several flashes of light round the room. A couple of robots, that had previously gone unnoticed, came to life.

"INTRUDER IDENTIFY YOURSELF." Ren huffed as he took out Stormflower and fired a couple of shots towards them, disabling before an alert could be sent to the conductor.

"There's a reason I'm quiet." Cinder connected her two swords and pulled an arrow back across the string, sending it towards the other droid while Ren slashed the head off the first. The two of them grabbed a handful of dust crystals each, filling up the bag on Cinder's back. Ren nodded to her and the they climbed back onto the roof. "They're about to head into the underground tracks."

"I'm not finished yet. Run on ahead, I'll deal with this part myself." She dropped several of the orange crystals back into the hatch, a couple of warning sparks beginning to form between her fingers. Ren's looked on suspiciously. She responded to his expression with a short explanation "I'll just set off a couple of these, nothing large, just enough to cover our tracks."

"There are people on board." He gestured to the carriages further on, appalled by her suggestion.

"And?" She held the crystal over the hatch, preparing to drop it. "It'll only set off the crystals in here, and it'll look like the droids were destroyed in a simple accident." Her voice dripped with arrogance.

"All the carriages are lined with dust, if the others get set off the passengers could get hurt." Cinder threw her hands towards the ground.

"It's what they deserve for being part of this company." She took a step closer to him. "They're corrupt."

"This was just to take some of the dust." Ren began to move away from her, nearing the edge of the train car. "Nobody else needs to be affected."

"Don't you get it?" Cinder sneered. "I want these people to fear us."

"Fear us? That's never been the goal. "

"You're so naïve." She laughed affectionately, as if toying with him. Ren moved back again, checking the distance between the car he was on and the next. As Cinder continued to unload dust, he jumped back to the car ahead of them. He pulled he weapon out and shot and the links connecting it to the one Cinder was on. The two disconnected and began drawing apart. Cinder yelled but Ren stared on at her, silent. Her form grew smaller as the train quickly pulled away into the distance, leaving her with the dust.

He knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her, it was more than likely that she'd track him down before the week was over. But for the time being he felt free. They exchanged eye contact one last time before Ren turned away, steadying himself as he headed towards the sunset.

 _Probably should have been Pyrrha's prologue next but it felt better having Ren's first._

 _Some things that were brought up in messages and reviews: The backstories of the character's are a mixture of canon and non canon. So Ruby and Yang are still sisters raised by their dad, Blake's still a faunus, Ren and Nora were kids together. But, like in this chapter, certain parts are more based on their counterparts._

 _As for ships, I'm planning to have vague bits for a large amount of ships but some may be more explicit than others depending on how well received they are._


	3. Yellow

_Pretty fast update this time as I'm away next week and wanted to get this posted before I leave. Once again thank for all the people interested in this story it's great to see response to it!_

 _Is Yellow the right colour? It's his name in French, but it's never really been specified._

 **Prologue 3: Yellow**

 _"_ _You must overcome failure to succeed, and champions know how to lose. That's why I don't need to win to know that I'm a champion."_

The bustling reception of the theatre was overwhelming as the two people entered, attendees of all kinds were there. Though the boy noticed they all seemed to be much older than him, which wasn't really surprising. The woman with him began speaking with a member of staff and he had time to let his mind wander, picturing the places he could be instead.

"Thank you, your seats are just through there." The man at the entrance pointed to the first door. The woman thanked him and turned to the boy, cracking her riding crop across the desk, alarming both him and the ticket seller.

"What's happening?" he asked panicked. The woman sighed.

"Mr Arc. We're going in now, please try to keep up." He cringed at the use of his last name but followed her nonetheless.

"You know aunt Glynda, you can just call me 'Jaune'." Glynda clicked her fingers to signify they were at their seat.

"At home, yes. But in public I'd rather keep an air of respectability. Besides, your surname should be something you're proud of." Jaune made a face behind her back as she sat down, not convinced.

"Okay." He sat beside her, resigning himself to the unfathomable boredom of the next two hours. It wasn't that he hated opera, he was sure it was nice in some way, but spending an entire evening trying to live up to his aunt's expectation and flaunting their family name wasn't something he wanted to go through alone. Unfortunately, his sisters were all busy that evening, so he was stuck with 'Arc duty', as they'd taken to calling it. The show started a few minutes after they arrived. Though he couldn't care less about the plot, the young white haired singer was talented and he enjoyed seeing her perform. He watched as the dancers spun round the stage, their routines complex. When he started seeing them as if they were battle strategies, he finally saw the appeal. The way the partners trusted each other as they lifted into the air, the silent acknowledgement of when they needed to change places.

He became so absorbed in the whirl of movement that he never even noticed the doors fly open, or the yells from the back row. It wasn't till the people on stage stopped singing that he became aware of the shouts. It was hard to tell exactly what was going on but he could hear something about a hoard of Grimm. Several of the actors jumped down from the stage, running for cover. Jaune had a hand on his sword, ready to join in, but Glynda put an arm on his shoulder.

"We'll handle this."

"But-" he protested.

"Stay here." Glynda ran towards the entrance, weapon in hand. A couple of other people joined her, though there weren't that many hunters or huntresses present. Jaune looked on helplessly. He turned round and began helping some of the younger actors down from the stage and escorting them to safety. His eyes continually darted towards the door. Whilst he was helping the lead singer down, the room shook as if something had hit against the wall. A couple of the chorus girls jumped back in fright. The door came flying off its hinges as a large black beast slammed into it, Jaune recognised it as an Ursa. As everyone began backing away, a few becoming incredibly worried, he realised he was the only one with weapon. Inhaling deeply, he ran towards it, sword raised. He tried to hit it, but the armour didn't allow him to even graze it. He tried a different tactic, aiming at it's face, but it was no use. The Ursa hit back, it's claw scratching just by his eye. He blinked, as tiny droplets of blood obscured his vision. He raised his shield to block anything else happening as he wiped his face on his sleeve. But as he was distracted, the Ursa managed to swipe his legs out from underneath him and he crashed to the floor. Laying back on the ground with the creature above him, Jaune could merely drive his sword upwards and hope for the best. He used all his strength, convinced he'd be able to prove himself as a hunter if he saved these people. His sword entered to the hilt and the Ursa roared before tumbling to its side dissolving into a thick black cloud.

Jaune smiled for a few second, before grinning hugely a mixture of pride and disbelief inside him. A couple of the civilians cheered.

He'd defeated it.

That was when Jaune saw Glynda the other side of the monster, her weapon outstretched in her hand, a few remaining dust particles surrounding it as she finished the final blow.

He hadn't defeated it.

Understanding what had happened, Jaune got to his feet and Glynda approached him, wiping the blood that was still on his head way with her hand. No words were spoken as the other hunters entered back inside, having defeated the other few creature, and Glynda didn't try to reprimand him. The theatre manager decided that there must have been some kind of breach but everyone was assured that greater precautions were being taken. He thanked everyone that had managed to kill the beasts. Jaune's unease continued as the man spoke, realising how easily the beast would have attacked him and the others if it hadn't been killed. He made a quick excuse to Glynda as he left. She grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"You did well. There's no need to be so hard on yourself Mr Arc." Jaune gave a half smile as she pat him on the back, though not fully believing her words. He wanted to earn his respect properly, without pity or his family name to guide people opinion.

 _Yeah their isn't a lot of context in the white trailer so I played around with it a bit. Plus, Glynda as Winter's role was too fun to only include in V3. Now there's only 1 trailer left, though it's pretty much just the first episode._

Important! If there are any fans in the UK that are interested in the RWBY screening PLEASE GO as the one I'm headed to only needs a couple more people to be confirmed and it should be really fun!


	4. Red- Pyrrha Nikos

Red

 _"_ _Warriors do not lower themselves to the standards of other people; they live independently according to their own standards and code of honour."_

The camera flashed brightly, the photographer smiled as she checked the resulting image.

"Perfect, Ms Nikos." The model, who was stood with her shield above her hip and her sword raised to the sky, turned her head slightly to speak. The statue her foot leant on shook slightly.

"Can I stop posing now?"

"Yes, that'll be all. Thank you Pyrrha." She breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed down from her position, rolling her shoulders back to get rid of the cramps that had begun to appear. "Your teacher's waiting for you outside, we'll be sure to send you rough drafts of the packaging when they're done." Pyrrha thanked the woman as she packed the equipment away, beginning to head down the stairs. She checked her schedule quickly, working out where she was needed next. Through the doors she could see an older man tapping furiously on his scroll.

"Professor Ozpin?" The man waved a hand to hush her, as he tapped out a few extra lines. Pyrrha pursed her lips, waiting for him to finish. When she finally hit send he began walking away from the building, prompting Pyrrha to follow.

"I'm to assume it went well then? Since you're out so early." he adjusted the glasses on his face as he placed her scroll back into his bag.

"Excellently. She's such a well-known artist, it was an honour to work with her."

"Well yes I suppose being on a cereal box could count as an 'honour', so long as you keep in mind that the product itself is exceedingly unhealthy." Pyrrha laughed at the comment, before realising how seriously he meant it.

"Of course. But publicity is publicity I guess."

"Exactly" He tapped his cane on the ground. "Now, are you ready to head back to class?" Pyrrha made a face.

"I was planning making a stop to fix my weapon." She put a hand against hr shield." Sorry for making you wait longer, I know you have work to do." Ozpin unhooked a flask from his belt and held it to his lips, taking a drink of Coffee.

"No worry, I suppose I'll start heading back then. As long as you're alright going by yourself?" Pyrrha nodded and the two parted ways, Ozpin heading off towards the boat docks and Pyrrha towards a small store at the end of town. She took Milὀ and Akoύọ and held them in her hands, working out how much damage they had received in her last sparring match. As she neared it however, she saw several men leaving, large bags on their shoulders. Through the doors she could see one of them with a gun to the shopkeeper's head. Pyrrha grabbed her shield and stood her ground, ready to defend herself. A tall man in a white suit cut through the middle, complaining to his henchman about why they'd all stopped. He looked up, cocking his pistol. He aimed in at Pyrrha.

"You might want to leave here girl, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Drop the bags and let the man go." The thief shot a bullet towards her, Pyrrha ricocheted it back with her shield.

"Oh, so we've got a hero." He signalled for the other men to leave. "Stay in your lane, I'm not above a headshot." Pyrrha threw Akoύọ towards the retreating henchmen, knocking them to their knees, it circled back towards her in time to block another shot.

"Neither am I." Pyrrha charged towards him, her weapon clashing against his gun as he held it up. She ducked underneath, slapping her shield into his chest. He doubled over, but quickly got up to aim again. Pyrrha raised her weapon to hit him, and he held his hand up in defence. Milὀ hit against his arm but, instead of the expected recoil that usually happened in her fights, he kept it there and managed to force it away. Pyrrha look quickly at his arm, noticing the glove on his hand. As he pulled his arm back she saw the slight glint of metal. She grunted as she used her semblance to test her theory, pulling the man towards her. He looked shocked as he struggled against the magnetic pull, Pyrrha used her full force to throw him to the floor. At seeing their boss seemingly defeated, the other men retreated, trying to get far away as possible.

"Impressive work, but I'm afraid you're outmatched." With one hand he threw a handful of white and blue dust by her feet. They activated, sealing her foot in a block of ice. Distracted by this, Pyrrha dropped her hold on his metal arm. He ran down the street to a large clearing in the middle of the shops, a ship began to descend behind him. As Pyrrha used her aura to force the ice away, a woman rushed past her, summoning a large symbol in front of the man to cut off his path.

"Ironwood." He turned back round to greet her formally, keeping his hold on the pistol.

"Ms Schnee. It's good to see you, but I need to be going. Feel free to help out this poor girl though, she seems deluded in the idea that she can take on any one she feels like fighting." The Schnee woman clicked her tongue, and Pyrrha watched in awe as a large white wold Grimm appeared from the glyph she'd created.

"You're coming with me, surrender now and I won't have to attack." The Grimm waited orders, sitting idly behind him.

"That won't be necessary." The next few seconds were a blur to Pyrrha as she saw the ladder from the ship drop down, someone on it shooting large projectiles towards the floor, causing the woman to engage with them instead. While she was preoccupied, Ironwood managed to board and the ship flew out of view. The woman attempted to fire at them, but they were too far out of reach. She angrily picked up her scroll and held it up to her ear.

"Qrow? It was him…He's headed north from main street; they should be able to follow him." There was a pause for a few moments as the other person spoke "I'll be there right away, the girl's here as well. I'd quite like you to meet her." She held the scroll away from her face to check the time. Tired of being ignored for people to have conversations, Pyrrha spoke up.

"I'm sorry for trying to fight him, I don't know what came over me." The woman took the scroll and placed it into her pocket.

"Don't apologise. You're one of Ozpin's students?" she stopped, confused as to how she'd know that. "'I've heard of you, and of your skill. It appears the rumours are quite true Miss Nikos."

"Thank you ma'am. But who was that man? And who are you?"

"My name is Winter Schnee. If you'd come with me quickly, I've got someone that I need you to speak with. He'll explain everything." Pyrrha rubbed a hand behind her head.

"I'm rather late for my exam, is there any way we could do it afterwards?" Without a second to consider the question Winter began to lead her through the streets. Pyrrha had her weapons out, though the woman appeared trustworthy, she wasn't going to sacrifice her safety in case of a worse situation. They came to an old office building, Winter entered confidently with Pyrrha following just behind. She seemed to notice her apprehension.

"I understand your worry, but I believe my associate will be able to help you."

"Associate? Bit of a fancy title." Winter pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation as she shut the door.

"This is Qrow Branwen." Pyrrha looked to see a tired looking man stood leaning against a desk. He held a mug in his hand, but she couldn't tell what was in it. Though from the smell it seemed to be alcohol. She waved to him but kept behind Winter.

"I can introduce myself y'know. I'm sorry about the location, it's not always as-" He waved his hand round "-seedy as this, I just needed a place to stalk out Jimmy."

"James Ironwood." Added Winter. "A Criminal. He's been under the radar for months and we were given a tip of that he'd be in the area."

"We were gonna catch him but it seems you beat us to it."

"I just saw them attacking the shop and-" Qrow cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Kid, look-it's fine." He reassured her "Honestly I'm impressed, not many students would take on someone of his skill. You came pretty close to beating him as well. Don't ask how I saw it; I have my ways." He answered in response to a lost look. He winked at Winter as he said it. "Now, real reason I wanted to speak to you." He took a swig of his drink "You ever hear of Beacon Academy?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Well, yes. I'm meant to be auditioning for my place there in a few minutes, so I do need this to be fast."

"You've got all the time in the world, applications don't start till I'm there after all. " He laughed as he pushed himself up from the desk. "I'm headmaster."

"Oh." Pyrrha raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You want a place a Beacon?"

"Well…. Of course."

"Consider yourself in." Pyrrha stopped, trying to take in what he'd said. "I know this doesn't seem very official but rest assured I'll send a letter to Ozpin or whatever, he knows me."

"You're offering me a place?" Pyrrha asked. "Aren't you worried about my credentials."

"Kid, I just saw you hold your own against a guy twice your size who also happens to be part robot, credentials take no part in this." He took a drink "Besides, you're Pyrrha Nikos, you're basically famous."

"Oh." She said, dejectedly. "If it's all the same to you sir, I think I'd rather get in based on my application." Qrow smiled.

"Sure thing Kid. I guess we'll see you there then."


End file.
